Jealousy
by dna18
Summary: JP feels left out... But why? What’s the reason? Read and find out. The story’s better than the summary. It's a one-shot thing. Some Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi and some JP bashing...


Yay! This is my first Digimon fic... Please read... I don't really like JP and was about to give it a sad ending, but I felt sorry for him and made it a happy ending. Also, I don't want to make my first Digimon story so gloomy... There's some JP bashing... Oh and by the way... it's in JP's point of view.  
  
Ok... I wrote this story when I was farked up... So please excuse me and don't flame.  
  
Keys:  
  
+++ Start or end of story  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Talk"  
  
(Extra details)  
  
((Authoress' note))  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine, the characters aren't mine, but the plot is mine. so don't sue me!  
  
+++  
  
Here I am, lying alone in the grass in the middle of the forest. Everyone had gone to sleep already except me. I couldn't sleep, as usual. There's a lot on my mind lately.  
  
Everything had changed since we last left the digital world. All my friends went back to their home and took a break from saving this world. After the short break, everyone returned, uniting with me and the rest of the people. Takuya even brought his younger brother, Shinya, for a visit.  
  
Except this time, things have changed. Sure, everyone looked the same and acted how they usually do. They even talk and laugh the same way. But there's one change that caused me to feel jealous.  
  
All my friends have paired up with one another. Not pairing up to fight or anything, pairing up as in relationships. Believe it or not, Takuya got together with Kouji, and I thought they hated each other. Turns out they don't hate each other; in fact, they loved each other very deeply. Izumi went out with Kouichi because they were crazy about each other. This made my heart break. Izumi was the first girl I ever truly loved and it turns out that she doesn't love me back. If you thought that was bad, check this out. Even Tomoki has a boyfriend. Yep, Tomoki and Shinya are now an item. The fact that everyone has someone to love made me feel left out. And from then on, I felt as if I was unwanted; unloved.  
  
First, there was Takuya and Kouji, acting like their normal selves, always fighting and arguing. They tried to hide their relationships at the beginning. But -I- was the one that found out. Why did it have to be me? Huh? Why me?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We were all walking in some forest when Izumi complained that her feet were ailing her from walking. So we all settled in the middle of our tracks for a rest. When I saw Kouji walked off somewhere, leaving the group, I yelled out to him, "Where are you going Kouji?"  
  
"Hn, it's none of your business." He replied.  
  
Then I expected Takuya to throw a fit, like he usually does, but instead, he rubbed his nose with his thumb and said, "Nah, leave him alone. Who cares about him anyway? It's getting cold; I'll go and get some wood so we could start a fire to warm ourselves up or something."  
  
We all nodded, thinking it was a good idea. The weather was starting to change from autumn to winter. I insisted that I would go with him, but he said it was okay so I didn't bother to ask him again.  
  
After a while, Takuya still haven't returned from gathering the wood. I started to get worried (that he might get attacked or in some kind of danger) so I told the rest of the group that I'll go look for him.  
  
I walked through the forest slowly, looking around, trying to spot Takuya somewhere. I spot him alright, but someone was with him as well.  
  
Takuya was pinned to the tree, with Kouji's hand lingering his hips. I saw Kouji lean forward to kiss Takuya's lips intimately.  
  
Kouji tried to kiss Takuya again, but Takuya pushed him away when he saw me watching them. I heard Kouji ask the smaller boy what's wrong, only to get an audible gulp from him. Then Takuya pointed a finger at me and blushed crimson. He whispered, "It's not what you think it is, JP. I-I-I could explain."  
  
Kouji, who just knew he had company, quickly released his hands off Takuya's hips and started to act normal; like nothing was going on.  
  
"You don't need to explain Takuya, it's self explanatory. That's so great Takuya! I thought you guys hated each other from the start! I had no idea... I'm really happy for you both."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
And believe me, it was true. I was truly happy for them. But that was before.  
  
After Takuya and Kouji got together, Tomoki and Shinya grew closer and closer to each other, day by day. They finally found out that the strong feeling they had was called love.  
  
I felt happy for them too. I thought they looked cute together. I really thought Izumi and I would be the next couple. I thought I actually had a chance with her. But how wrong was I? I was foolish.  
  
Whenever I throw myself at Izumi ((Not literally, it means to get someone's attention in love)), she would push me away. And every time I flirt with her, I felt Kouichi glare at me. I thought it was weird to start off with, but then I found out the reason.  
  
After Tomoki and Shinya became a couple, Izumi and Kouichi thought there was no point to hide their love. They then admitted that they were in love a long time ago, but didn't want to reveal the secret. Then they officially became a couple.  
  
That was how it all started; the jealousy within me builds stronger and stronger each day. I was the only one without a love.  
  
My friends seemed to leave me alone. They don't seem to care about me. They don't even seem to notice me at all. It's like all they ever needed was their boyfriend/girlfriend's company. Even Neemon and Bokomon seem to be too busy with each other. I felt lonely (and abandoned). Sometimes they would just say their good mornings and goodnights and not say anything to me for the rest of the day. Whenever I try to start a conversation, they would pretend they can't hear me and ignore what I said ((It just seem to be)). Sometimes, I just give up trying, thinking that there's no use anyway.  
  
Takuya and Kouji would talk and gaze deeply in each others' eyes. Sometimes they would just cuddle up and kiss. How romantic! Izumi and Kouichi would constantly flirt with each other while Shinya and Tomoki would play games and give pecks on one another's cheeks. If they do that, I often look away or walk away from those love birds. I don't want to look and I know they don't want me staring at them anyway.  
  
Right now, it must be nearly dawn or something. The sky is starting to brighten up. I never realised that I had been in deep thought for that long. I turned my head and looked around. Tomoki was beside Shinya, with their hands linked. Kouichi had one of his arms wrapped around Izumi, while the other arm sat on her hips. Takuya, with his head rested on Kouji's chest, snuggled in closer to his koi. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and yawned a little. He took Kouji's arm off his shoulders and sat up.  
  
"Junpei, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Umm... I couldn't sleep." It was true, I couldn't sleep. All the thinking had given me a headache too.  
  
"JP, is something bothering you? You seem to act weird these days. Please tell me what's going on."  
  
I was taken aback by this. He actually noticed me. He actually knows that there's something wrong with me. I thought he, like everyone else, was too caught up with their relationships to even notice that I'm around anymore.  
  
"Umm... nothing." I lied.  
  
"Please tell me, what's bothering you?"  
  
Guess what? I decided to confess. I couldn't bring myself to confess before but I realise I have had enough. I thought they were my friends.  
  
"I feel like you guys don't care about me anymore."  
  
I saw Takuya blink, then he shook his head. "You're our friend JP, why wouldn't we care about you?"  
  
"You all... paired off. You guys don't act like my friends anymore. I feel very left out. It's like I don't even exist." Tears threatened to spill at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help but let them roll down my cheeks as I close my eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Takuya cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I-i-it seems like all of you aren't acting like you use to be. You guys seem to be ignoring me all the time. Don't worry Takky, I'm fine, I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"I---"  
  
I rolled to the side, avoiding Takuya's question and closed my eyes. I decided not to think about my problems for once and quickly went off to sleep.  
  
I woke up to Takuya's voice again. He tried to ask me the same question he wanted to ask but I, again, didn't let him finish asking.  
  
The group was acting weirdly the whole morning. Nobody talked to each other while we were walking. I think Takuya told the group about my problem. Part of me wanted him to tell but there's another part of me that doesn't want to. I'm afraid that if they know about my problem, they would kick me out of their group. And if they did that, I think I'll commit suicide to prevent the pain.  
  
The silence caused everyone discomfort. Then after a long while, Izumi decided to break the silence. She stopped and motioned everyone to stop as well. She turned to me.  
  
"JP, we want to apologise for treating like you weren't our friend. We didn't mean to hurt you or ignore you or anything. We never realised that you minded. We're really sorry."  
  
I sniffed. So Takuya told them. They didn't react the way I expected them to though...  
  
"I really hope you would give us a chance, we won't treat you bad or exclude you from the group anymore." Tomoki spoke up.  
  
Soon, everybody apologised; even Kouji. I forgive them, hoping they would really change.  
  
=End=  
  
((Optional))  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
My problem had been solved. They really did change.  
  
And you know what? I no longer feel left out.  
  
+++  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!!! ^^  
  
-DNA [09/07/2003] 


End file.
